24 HORAS
by isamay
Summary: La casa Slyterin esta repleto de jovenes talentosos, con ambición y dos los días, Blaise Zabini se esfuerza por ser el mejor. Manipular es algo que aprendió desde sus primeros días en el mundo. Esta claro que no es tonto, sin embargo hasta Albert Einstein ha tenido un mal día. "Es un buen día para tener un buen día"...Draco M.,Theo Nott,and Blaise Z.


**_Dismaclair:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Escribo este fic. sin fines de lucro $_$... It's only for people who want to have fun... seriously!_

* * *

 **24 HORAS**

* * *

 **6:01 PM**

El día casi terminaba y él estaba feliz. Muy feliz de que fuera así. Gracias Merlín.

No era el mejor estudiante de Adivinación de Hogwarts y tampoco necesitaba serlo para saber que iba ser un día malo. Desastroso. Abrazando un libro de cuero negro continúo corriendo por los pasillos del ala Sur del castillo. El sudor se deslizaba por su rostro, mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada.

Una parte de él deseaba haberse declarado enfermo y saltarse las clases del día. Tal vez así no estaría metido en este enredo. Corriendo para salvar su vida, subió los escalones lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Desde el momento en que salió de su cueva, las frías mazmorras. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, parecía como si hubiese sido arrastrado a una dimensión desconocida mientras dormía. Un mundo paralelo.

Esa pequeña señal que le llego, debió ser suficiente para prender sus alarmas internas de supervivencia, sin pensarlo dos veces tendría que haberse vestido con su armadura de guerrero Slyterin, llamar a sus abogados para que alistaran su defensa y un bonus llamar al 911 pidiendo auxilio anticipado. Ese pequeño —"Good morning''— sonriente, saliendo de la boca de Draco Malfoy era similar a una maldición.

Hace menos de 12 hrs., era el niño más feliz del mundo, cero complicaciones en la vida de adolescente, orgullo de sus padres, el mejor estudiante…en deportes, tenía una novia hermosa, amigos, una lechuza, un hechicero prometedor que ocuparía altos cargos en el parlamento del mundo mágico, hasta podría ocupar el puesto de Albus Dumblendore, uno nunca sabe, la vida nos prepara sorpresas.

 **6: 10 AM**

—Sr. Zabinni, llega tarde.

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall. —se disculpó con cara inocente— Estaba enviando una lechuza con una nota de felicitación a mi abuelo por sus cumpleaños, noventa y nueve años no es un número que pueda pasar por alto. —remato con un sonrisa.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Internamente él temblaba de miedo. -gracias a los dioses que Minerva no podía leer mentes o ¿sí? tampoco podía decirle que estaba entretenido dando los buenos días a su novia-. Sin mover un musculo, espero la sentencia.

— ¡Vaya a sentarse! que no se repita. —ordeno ajustando sus lentes. —"la puntualidad es el reflejo del interés". —Enfatizo. —Continúe con la lectura del último párrafo Sr. Wesley.

Rezongando sobre la vida injusta y serpientes con suerte, el pelirrojo obedeció la orden.

Blaise Zabinni, al sentarse en su silla asignada, busco con la mirada a Malfoy. El pequeño rubiales no estaba en la clase.

Hizo su mejor intento para concentrarse en la clase, sin éxito, el tiempo pasaba lento cuando estas agonizando de aburrimiento.

—" _La transformación es una de las cosas más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquier persona que no preste atención en la clase se deberá ir y no podrá volver. Ustedes han sido advertidos_ ". —la voz de la profesora le cantaba una nana para dormir.

Cuando finalizó la clase su cuerpo se catapulto a la salida empujando a la plebe maleducada que tenía el atrevimiento de estovar su camino a la " _libertad"_. Una voz pretenciosa, le detuvo justo cuando llego a la puerta.

—El sr. Zabini fue el último en ingresar a la clase y será el último en abandonarla. —Señalo una sonriente profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, sostenga la puerta para sus compañeros.

Maldición.

Obedeció a regañadientes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sujeto la puerta abierta para la plebe con la mejor pose de mayordomo británico.

—Buen trabajo, _Alfred._ —molesto un sonriente, Harry Potter.

—Recuérdame subirte el sueldo, Alfred. —continuo el pelirrojo proporcionando una palmadita sobre el hombro izquierdo del Slyterin.

—Un placer señoritas. —contesto sin perder compostura. El odio era mutuo.

Blaise Zabini, resignado espero hasta que el último de sus compañeros de clase saliera por la puerta.

 **10:33 AM**

— ¿En quién estás probando tu teoría? —preguntó Blaise con vivo interés.

—Nadie que conozcas. —respondió evasiva Astoria Greengrass. Una chica de cabello negro de rasgos aristocráticos y sonrisa dulce.

—Déjame adivinar, soy bueno adivinando. —Pidió Zabini—. Es Grabbe ¿verdad?

—Goyle. Apuesto por él. —intervino Theodore Nott, juguetón.

La chica puso cara de asco e intento dejar la sala común de la casa Slyterin. Sujetando el libro que se le escapó hace un momento; "How to make someone fall in love with you in 90 min or less".

—A quien pretendes engañar mocosa. —Soltó Pansy con malicia— Todos sabemos que arrastras las cobijas por Draco.

Su compañera de habitación, Millicent Bulstrode, soltó una carcajada burlona. — Perdedora con aspiraciones.

No es que Blaise fuese un blandengue, simplemente tenía reglas de conciencia y moral. Una de ellas era no molestar a los niños, no quitarles los dulces o hacerles llorar, pero no era una regla que tuviese presente todos los días y molestar a la inocente de Astoria era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Levantándose del sillón, se interpuso en el escape de la chica. Relajado poso su brazo en los hombros de Astoria.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? —Blaise, fingió indignarse cuando vio el rubor en el rostro de Astoria—. ¿Por qué con él y no conmigo? De acuerdo, es rico, guapo y popular... pero ¿qué tiene, además de eso?

Sin saber cómo escapar de las bromas, Astoria, se aferró a la varita que tenía guardada en los bolsillos de su túnica. Levantando el mentón, soltó: —No es algo que te concierna…

—Dejen de molestar a la niña —ordeno Malfoy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —tu hermana está en la biblioteca, no pierdas el tiempo con esta tropa de perdedores, pequeña Greengrass. No merecen tu atención.

— ¡Me siento ofendido! —Informo Blaise— Pero… sobreviviré.

Sin esperar una invitación Astoria Greengrass, escapo por los pasillos de las mazmorras, en busca de su hermana mayor.

—Pobrecita —lamento Theodore—. Malfoy nunca se fijará en ella...

—En cualquier caso, es demasiado dulce para él. —acoto Zabini, ignorando el ceño fruncido del rubio.

— ¿No les avergüenza molestar a una niña? —Regaño Malfoy— es como patear un cachorrito.

La segunda alarma salto, erizando los pelos de su brazo. Sin embargo, Zabini, lo descarto de inmediato. Acusando por la sensación al fantasma de la casa, el Barón Sanguinario, que ese momento deambulaba por la sala con unas pesadas cadenas. Optimista, centro toda su atención en su amigo.

—¿Desde cuando tienes tu credencial de _P.E.T.A?._ — preguntó, estudiando a Malfoy.

—Cierto. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la protección de los… indefensos? — continuo Nott.

Sin resistirlo Blaise toco la frente del rubio intentando comprobar si sufría de fiebre o alguna enfermedad. Tenía que prevenir, no quería contagiarse.

De un certero manotazo, alejo la mano de su compañero Slyterin. — Piérdete Zabini. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

—Lo haré. —Ofreció comedido— pero no por qué obedezca tu orden, algunos aún tenemos una vida social y una novia que mimar. —apunto mordaz.

Draco Malfoy sólo frunció el ceño con cara de asco. Ignorando a su amigo, hizo una señal a Pansy Parkinson para que le siguiera. Ella, como una mascota bien entrenada siguió al rubio.

— ¿Qué se traen entre manos esos dos? —pregunto Nott, señalando a la pareja que abandonaba la sala común.

—A que te refieres… —indago Blaise sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras guardaba las cartas de póker.

—Parkinson y Malfoy. —Gesticulo con las manos— Últimamente, los veo demasiado unidos.

— ¿Celoso? —bromeo Zabini, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de echar sal en el corazón herido de su amigo.

—Por supuesto. —Acepto Nott sin inmutarse— tan cierto, como que arrastro las cobijas por ti.

— ¡Aww! Theodore. Me siento halagado. —continuo socarrón— Gracias por la preferencia pero paso, tengo novia.

Tocando su corazón de manera dramática, Nott se apresuró a seguir a sus compañeros de Slyterin. Al mismo tiempo invocó un hechizo para hacer volar por los aires las cartas de póker de Zabini.

Sin ganas de levantar el desorden, Blaise le siguió.

 **11:23 AM**

—Dime que no estamos espiando a Malfoy.

—No estamos espiando a Malfoy. —Nott, otorgó benévolo— estamos revisando los pasillos secretos del castillo para prevenir el extravió de los niños de primer año, cosas de prefectos.

—Pero no somos prefectos. —señalo Zabini. Inquieto vigilo el lado contrario, para no ser atrapados.

—Cierra la boca Zabini. No puedo escucharles. —ordeno Theodore, intentando leer los labios del rubio.

—Bájame el tonito con el que me hablas, señorita Theodora Notty. —pidió indignado Blaise, golpeando la cabeza de su amigo.

De repente, Nott salió disparado susurrando un: — ¡Corre! Ahí vienen…

Blaise, sin tiempo para reaccionar quedo congelado en su sitio. En un dos por tres, tenía la punzante varita -de Draco Malfoy- en su cuello. Algo que siempre tuvo presente es que si un Slyterin caí en batalla y era atrapado, ninguno se molestaría en rescatarte. Theodore Nott, también conocía esa regla implícita y no se molestó en regresar para ayudarle. Zabini podría apostar a ganar que su amigo no le dedicaría ni 5 segundos en su pensamiento, eran Slyterins. _"No es el más fuerte ni el más inteligente el que sobrevive, sino aquel que más se adapta a los cambios"._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —bramó Malfoy furioso.

—Espiand…—se mordió la lengua— revisando pasillos… niños extraviados… —recuperándose del susto, intento apartar la varita de su cuello. —cosas de prefectos.

—No. eres. prefecto. —remarco Draco.

—Lo sé. —lloriqueo, halando su corbata. Necesitaba aire. —Es lo que le decía a… mi padre, pero él insiste en que debo…

—Cierra la maldita boca Zabini. —Tirando del cuello de la camisa del Slyterin, le empujo contra la pared. —Dime que escuchaste…

Parpadeando varias veces, Zabini se limitó a observar al rubio. Como si el asunto no fuera con él.

—No te pases de listo conmigo. —Advirtió.

—Dijiste que cerrara la boca. —respondió obediente. —suelta mi camisa, se está arrugando… no escuche nada…—confeso de mala gana. —se supone que somos amigos y no tenemos secretos… estaba preocupado por ti. —soltó con su mejor cara, sacando a relucir la carta del buen amigo. —No podía dejarte solo en las garras de Pansy ¿Qué pasaba si estabas en peligro? —Dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado por la chica— Sabes que es como la viuda negra del bosque encantado. Peligrosa.

—Te estoy escuchando idiota. —protesto ofendida Pansy.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Draco, quien un poco confuso ordeno a su compañera de casa -Pansy Parkinson- les dejara solos. Agitando su varita la chica, hizo una amenaza silenciosa a Zabini: _«_ _Voy a matarte_ _»_ _._

—Blaise. Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa, no te metas donde no te llaman. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como sea. ¿Ahora estas saliendo con Parkinson? —Señalo indignado— Dijiste que no beberías agua de ese vaso, aunque estuvieses muriendo de sed.

Ambos muchachos más relajados, caminaron a la par de regreso al comedor principal.

—Esto no se trata de si quiero o no beber agua, Blaise. —Contesto guardando su varita. —Sólo mantén tu distancia.

— ¿Sigues sufriendo por la rata de biblioteca?

—Han pasado meses. —Rezongó malhumorado. —No recuerdo ni su nombre.

—Hermione Granger. —ofreció atento.

— ¡Demonios! Blaise. No vuelvas a mencionarla. Es un error que prefiero olvidar.

Aún hostigado por la lluvia de preguntas de su amigo Malfoy entro en el comedor, buscando sentarse en su asiento acostumbrado. Un grupo de chicos de su edad estaban en su sitio, pero rápidamente se movieron del lugar al verle llegar a la mesa de Slyterin.

—Te dije que no me importa más.

— ¿Es por eso que estas saboteando al Ravenclaw, en pociones? —pregunto con cara inocente. —Antes te llevas bien con Antuan, ya sabes su padre tiene un cargo importante en el parlamento del ministerio de magia.

—Mi padre también… —Con una mirada fría, mando a callar a su amigo.

—Paz y amor. —pidió levantando las manos en signo de rendición. —tengo hambre.

 **1:24 pm**

Si alguien le pidiese explicar el motivo por qué termino lanzando su postre favorito a la cara de San Potter, diría que fue en defensa propia. El chico prácticamente estaba coqueteando con su novia en sus narices. No pensó en las consecuencias. Simplemente actuó. Cuando el cupcake volaba por los aires en dirección de la mesa Gryffindor: el mensaje de la carta enviada por su padre el día anterior, resonaba en su mente: "Mantén el perfil bajo. 'Algo' importante esta por suceder en Hogwarts". Y podría jurar sobre la tumba de su querido abuelo, que su padre no se refería a una batalla de comida entre las casas. Siendo ecuánimes, él no había obligado a ninguno de esos estudiantes a participar en su escaramuza.

— ¡DETENGANSE! —ordeno con una voz poderosa el profesor, Severus Snape.

Todos los alumnos detuvieron su guerra sin cuartel. Cómo si recién sus cerebros volvieran a funcionar, algunos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, analizando y sopesando la mejor forma de escapar. Uno de los más preocupados, quien inicio la batalla, se escondió bajo la mesa, intentando no ser notado por Severus Snape.

— ¿Quién inicio este caos?

Un niño Gryffindor de primer año, inocentemente contesto la pregunta sin miedo.

—Blazer Sabin. De la casa Slyterin. —contesto obediente. El resto de los estudiantes estallaron en risas mal disimuladas.

—Blaise Zabini. Idiota. —corrigió, el ofendido Slyterin, saliendo de su escondite.

Al momento de encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor favorito. Blaise Zabini, sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Si tenía que confesar, había hecho muchas cosas tontas desde su nacimiento, sin embargo confesar que fue él quien inicio esta tonta batalla de comida, se llevaba el premio entre las cosas más estúpidas hechas por él.

— 5 puntos menos para todas las casas. —Sentenció el profesor, instando al responsable del caos, le siguiera a su oficina.

Sin protestas algunos estudiantes iniciaron a limpiar el desorden de sus mesas. Aunque los elfos domésticos limpiarían los desastres mayores, un sentimiento de culpa les obligada a levantar las frutas o pastelitos del suelo.

 **2:14 PM**

Después de ser azotado por las duras palabras de Severus Snape, con los ánimos por los suelos, Blaise Zabini se digirió a su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Por lo general, faltaba a esa clase por qué no soportaba la lentitud del tonto gigante y sobretodo no le gustaban los bichos que cuidaba. Era otra clase que compartía con los perdedores de Gryffindor.

Resignado y sin suerte busco a sus compañeros de casa, era cómo si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para faltar a esa clase, el brillaba en ese mar de túnicas rojo escarlata. Estaba a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos sin ser notado, pero el pelirrojo anuncio a gritos su presencia.

—Hagrid. El representante de la casa de Slyterin quiere ser el voluntario para limpiar el corral de los hipogrifos. —informo un sonriente Ronald Wesley.

—Gracias, por tan gentil ofrecimiento. Voy a informar al encargado de su casa. —acepto un inocente Hagrid. —para que tengas libre la siguiente hora.

Contando mentalmente lucho para que la ira no fluyera. Sonriente, uso un poco de su astucia guardada para momentos como estos, su especialidad era manipular a la gente. Soltó un discurso tan convincente, que Hagrid quedo confundido y ordenando a Ronald Wesley, le ayudara en la tarea asignada.

 **3:04 PM**

—Me has causado, problemas desde que tu madre y yo te sacamos del orfanato. —soltó pensativo el Sr. Zabinni.

—Papá. Soy tu hijo jamás me sacaste de un orfanato. —señalo Blaise.

—Permíteme esa fantasía.

Mirando el reloj en la pared de la oficina de Albus, conto las horas restantes para que ese espantoso día finalizara.

 **….. ¿continuara?**

Nota de la autora: Hello world! vuelvo al mundo de los fics con esta secuela/spin off, hace un tiempo atrás, uno de mis queridos lectores (lo son todos, valoro su apoyo : D ) pidió un fic de Blaise Zabini como principal…Y bueno, los planetas se alinearon y la estrellas brillan…. he aquí el fic de Blaise. Este fic, es cómo un pequeño obsequio para las fans del personaje Zabini y una disculpa para las lectoras de los fics que escribí. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero no creo que pase de los 3 cap. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 2 y la inspiración ha sido buena conmigo, la pregunta es… ¿quieren que siga escribiendo el fic?

Notas:'

 _Alfred.-_ Alfredo Pennyworth es un personaje de ficción de la DC Comics que aparece frecuentemente en la serie Batman.

Texto: "How to make someone fall in love with you in 90 min or less" (Traduc. Literal sería más o menos – "Cómo hacer que alguien se enamore de ti en noventa minutos o menos"

"Arrastrar las cobijas" - la expresión se usa para insinuar que está totalmente enamorado de alguien. (Totally in love to someone)

PETA.- Personas por el Trato Ético de los Animales (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals en inglés) es una organización por los derechos de los animales.

"No es el más fuerte ni el más inteligente el que sobrevive, sino aquel que más se adapta a los cambios" - Charles Darwin.


End file.
